conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Autonomous Incorporation of North Colorado
The Autonomous Incorporation of North Colorado, or commonly referred to as North Colorado is a small rural regional collection of ten former Colorado counties located in the northeast region of the U.S. state of Colorado. North Colorado was formally designated a protected Everetti Authority Zone of the Union of Everett on November 13th, 2013, following its August 28th, 2013 secession from the U.S. state of Colorado, demanding U.S. statehood recognition and became an Autonomous Incorporation on March 6, 2014. North Colorado is a rural protectorate area, containing ten counties of which include Cheyenne, Kit Carson, Lincoln, Logan, Morgan, Phillips, Sedgwick, Washington, Weld, and Yuma. North Colorado contains a population of 340,944 as of 2013. History Secessionist Movement A County Commissioner of Weld County stated his belief that the county sends more oil and gas revenue to the state than it receives back for schools, roads, and other services. In 2013 the Democratic-controlled Colorado General Assembly passed tighter gun control laws, higher renewable energy reliance laws, and livestock treatment laws. A higher environmental standard oil and gas production law was narrowly defeated. During the debates over these laws, talk of secession began in the Eastern Plains area. At a meeting of the state's county commissioners in early June, a State House leader indicated that they would attempt to pass the oil environmental standards law again. This brought the secession discussion to a higher level with Weld County Commissioners Mike Freeman, Sean Conway, and Douglas Rademacher. Along with Weld County, several other counties were invited to or interested in being involved with this proposal: Morgan, Logan, Sedgwick, Phillips, Washington, Yuma, and Kit Carson. Also interested in joining the new state are parts of Nebraska. Colorado's Eastern Plain counties all may possibly be involved in the split, but Larimer County Commissioners indicated that their county would not likely approve of a split. On July 8, 2013 a meeting of representatives from 10 counties was held in Akron, Colorado to begin setting the boundaries of the potential state. The news media reported that some people in Lincoln and Cheyenne counties wish to join in forming the state. Additionally, the organizers reported that three other Colorado and two Kansas counties also wish to join in forming the state. Aggression From U.S. Federal Government Following the successful passing of Colorado's 2013 firearms bans, demands for formation of a new state intensified. Residents of the "North Colorado" region cited the Union of Everett's history as validation to declare a secession from the state of Colorado, sending a panic into the United State's federal government, fearing potential, pro-Everett movements forming in the region. Although much of Colorado viewed the north-eastern counties calls for secession as not realistic, on August 28th, 2013, the several counties formally declared independence from the state of Colorado. The sudden declaration resulted from an August 19th Colorado police raid against several homes in rural areas which aggressively refused to abide by the new Colorado state gun bans. On August 19th, 2013, Colorado State Police, assisted by undercover ATF agents performed a series of raids against homeowners in Weld County after they openly refused to abide by what they called "an unconstitutional violation of their Second Amendment rights". Police attempting to search for and seized now prohibited arms and accessories came under fire from two homeowners, resulting in the deaths of both gun owners and three police officers and causing the injuries of several other law enforcement officers. With the threat of potential armed resistance against the Colorado gun law, the federal government provided support with the BATFE and FBI to contain the situation and disarm North Coloradans. On August 28th, secession and statehood was declared, following an emergency multi-county ballot on the secession proposals, citing the state police violence against North Coloradans as justification. Although the ballots officially garnered the rightful support to establish a new state, the U.S. Department of Homeland Security designated the North Coloradan movement as a possible "terrorist threat" in a September analysis report. Throughout September, North Colorado's newly elected Governor repeatedly attempted to thwart federal agencies operations in the state citing County Sheriffs' rights to refuse the federal government authority in counties. On September 21st, 2013, Sheriff's agencies from the several counties of North Colorado commenced a raid against an unlawful ATF/FBI undercover operation discovered in Yuma County, and claimed Sheriffs' rights to authorize the arrest and charging of federal agents for violating the state's rights. A Weld County judge signed an official warrant to raid the federal operation resulting in a 27 hour stand-off before the U.S. Department of Justice ordered their agents to stand-down and surrender. As a result of increasing tensions between the United States federal government and the state of North Colorado, North Coloradans sought assistance from the Union of Everett. Union of Everett Assistance On November 1st, 2013, North Coloradan representatives voted in favor of an official application to the Union of Everett for autonomous protectorate status from U.S. aggression. Over the next twelve days, the Union of Everett deliberated over the possible ramifications of declaring North Colorado an EAZ, especially during a time of Cold War with the United States. On November 13th, the Union of Everett authorized North Colorado as an Everetti Authority Zone and formally declared the state of North Colorado to be "officially protected by the Union of Everett". On that night, Everetti military deployed into North Colorado to provide basic security, training and assistance in preventing U.S. aggression. North Coloradan Authority Zone On November 13th, 2013, the Union of Everett voted in favor of adding the breakaway territory of North Colorado to the Authority Zone designation, placing the territory under Everetti military protection. The night of the 13th, Everetti Marines and Militant Forces para-dropped into the North Coloradan capitol of Greeley to provide a protective force from U.S. aggression against the territory. On the 14th, a Boeing 747-400 jetliner landed at a local airport, deploying a further 250 Marines and unloaded two armored Humvees. As an authority zone, North Colorado maintains strong autonomy, only mandated to obey basic level rule of law under the Universal Declaration of Human Rights and the EAZ Agreement Contract. Military presence in North Colorado, as with any EAZ, functioned as a protective and first response defensive force against U.S. military aggression, which from November 10th and onward included armed unmanned drone aircraft patrolling the perimeter of North Colorado and armored U.S. Department of Homeland Security vehicles and agents at border crossings. North Colorado's possession of several U.S. Minuteman III nuclear missile silos required the Union of Everett to allow the U.S. to remove the missiles from their sites and dismantle any classified properties in, under or around the missile silo sites. The Everetti Department of Disaster Management was deployed on November 17th to oversee U.S. removal of nuclear warheads from North Colorado and inspect the emptied silos following. The Everetti Bio-hazard Task Force, consisting of the Radiological & Nuclear Task Force announced an all clear confirmation on November 19th. North Colorado would remain an Authority Zone until March 6th, 2014, when tensions between the U.S. military and North Coloradan separatists calmed. U.S. focus on the ongoing war with the Security Alliance in the Middle East and possible engagements with the Union of Everett in Ukraine, eventually led to the Obama administration announcing the end of operations regarding the North Colorado crisis. North Colorado's Authority Zone status ended on March 6th, and was designated an Autonomous Incorporated Territory of the Union of Everett, similar to Nunatsiavut in the state of Labrador. Category:Union of Everett Category:Regions